Allosaurus
Allosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. History Originating in the Late Jurassic, Allosaurus was originally intended to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, they had not been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere twelve percent of the Allosaurus genome had been completed.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Subsequently, however, Allosaurus specimens were bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, after it opened to the public in 2004. Given the presence of juvenile Allosaurus on the island in 2018, it is likely that a breeding population existed on Isla Nublar.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = AlloArid.png |caption1 = ARID |image2 = AlloCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = AlloSteppe2.png |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = AlloWetland.png |caption4 = WETLAND |image5 = AlloWoodland.png |caption5 = WOODLAND }}The base genome of the Allosaurus '' is a blueish grey body, a cream underbelly, light grey stripes covering its entire back, and a pair of red brow crests above its eyes. It has spines running down its back. Behaviour ''Allosaurus is a large, solitary theropod that needs to be kept by itself. It is rather docile and easier to take care of compared to the likes of Tyrannosaurus or the hybrid carnivores. Palaeontology Allosaurus was one of the largest and most prolific predators of the Late Jurassic, found in North America, Portugal and Tanzania. The first Allosaurus fossils were found in 1877 by Othniel Marsh, during the 'Bone Wars' between Marsh and Edward Drinker Cope. However Allosaurus' history is complex. Since the first specimens were fragmented, other fossils unearthed were assigned to a variety of other names, including Creosaurus and Antrodemus. The definitive study was taken place after more complete skeletons were found in the Cleveland-Lloyd Quarry. There are four described species of Allosaurus, along with one yet to be described species, A. "jimmadseni". Allosaurus was widespread throughout North America, yet despite its success, its branch from the Allosauridae seems to have not evolved any further beyond the Late Jurassic. However, relatives such as ''Giganotosaurus'', Neovenator, Carcharodontosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus and Megaraptor continued to thrive into the Cretaceous. The Morrison Formation was home to a myriad of dinosaurs, such as ''Diplodocus'', Apatosaurus, ''Stegosaurus'', Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Ceratosaurus, Dryosaurus and Camptosaurus. Allosaurus was near the apex of this formation and would have preyed upon a majority of these animals, even stealing meals from smaller carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, which would have resulted in fights. However, Allosaurus was smaller than the much rarer Torvosaurus, which may have reached similar sizes to Tyrannosaurus rex. The bite of Allosaurus was not very strong and instead it is theorized to use its upper jaw like a hatchet to inflict bleeding damage, although it is still debated if it is true. It is believed to have used its muscular, clawed arms to grapple onto prey. Trivia * Allosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * The base genome of the Allosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free DLC tie-in to the movie. * Though Allosaurus is believed to have hunted in groups, it was also a known cannibal, which may be why it does not tolerate other members of its kind in the game. * Since it's release in the Fallen Kingdom DLC, there has been some controversy over this dinosaur being overpowered, winning fights with other large carnivores like Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus with ease. Gallery References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Saurischians Category:Late Jurassic Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:North American Dinosaurs